


lemme stay in your arms

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 99z are besties, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Silly, Social Media, but all ends well, but hopefully youll find it funny and cute and will enjoy the ride, contain tweets and texting in here, dongpyo is a teasing brat, dongpyo is seungwoo's cousin, has side ships that i'm not gonna tag just take themjkadhfajs, honestly this is kind of a silly mess so idk how to tag, i'd like so at least haha..., lapslock, no beta we die like men, other members of both groups appear from time to time, stand up for x1, subin is jealous of dongpyo, x1 roty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: subin was glad that summer break was over because he missed clinging onto his boyfriend seungwoo whom he couldn't meet the last couple of weeks. however, a new freshman might have had a similar plan as him, and he was not pleased with that.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Son Dongpyo, Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	lemme stay in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> totally based on the x1 leader picking vlive where dongpyo sassily said to the camera that he was seungwoo's maknae son, and me having victon flashbacks of subin being considered the maknae son as i saw it. this was written for fun, i'm an alice And a one it since both groups debuted and love them both dearly. i know many alice-only and one it-only beef with each other for whatever reason, but don't forget that both groups are equally seungwoo's family, ok? even if you only stan one group let's support him wherever he is rather than fight between ourselves. uwu  
the format is something kind of experimental, i have written another fic with a similar format and really liked it, so i'm giving it another try. the pictures started breaking after a while on that one first fic, and as i had this drafted it started breaking for me too.... as for now it should be okay? but i'm not sure if it'll stay like that. so i'm going to add a/some picture/s and under it/them a link with the number/s, you can click on it if some of them didn't appear. or, you can [leave the sta.sh page open somewhere](https://sta.sh/21ecwbzu3e8w), and open the right number whenever it's needed. sorry for the inconvenience!  
oh, and since this fic is a subin-centric, whenever a tweet has the like/retweet button pressed it's because subin liked/retweeted it!!! there's ONE exception, which is picture 011. idk why i hit like on that one. i'm assuming i was tired or sumn and i missed it. because it doesn't make sense unless you consider subin's finger slipped hah. also talking abt that, i tried being "accurate" with time and users but i am a human being and there are time errors and user errors that are easily ignorable. sorry  
anyway, i hope you'll like it!  


[001](https://sta.sh/0utad3xmgwm) | [002](https://sta.sh/029rox8yfj0t) | [003](https://sta.sh/01v5b97bjna3)

subin laughed at the mess that his timeline has become. well, it's not that he didn't like breaks, or any of the sort. it was nice to relax for a couple of weeks, to go out with your beloved ones, without worrying about grades and graduation. thing was, byungchan had a point. he hadn't had a chance to see his boyfriend _once_ during all of summer break. being a teacher assistant, and having started his own doctorate, automatically meant little time with the _bee-eff_. but also, this time, seungwoo had gone on a trip with his professor for his research. subin hadn't seen the older at all, and he only had time to talk to him before bed, when he didn't crash right into bed.

he missed the older. so, as much as he didn't like having to return to university, he was glad the break was over.

[004](https://sta.sh/0bq1ryuucd2)

subin smiled to himself as he walked toward his classes. not that he would actually pay attention to them, instead, he'd spent it daydreaming about being on seungwoo's arms after so long.

he was ready to be spoiled by his older boyfriend's love. 

* * *

subin walked towards the room his older lover had told him he'd be, hushed steps and a grin on his lips that hadn't faded since they last texted. he'd be lying if he said he had no expectations, or wasn't excited to finally meet seungwoo after so long. it was probably foolish that he was missing that much, but it was how he was. subin loved attention and getting the older's attention, and not having it undivided and on himself for weeks straight was too much for him. it was over now, though, and you could bet he'd make up for the lost time by staying glued to him all the times. when he doesn't have classes and the older isn't busy, of course.

but then he heard a high pitched voice laughing alongside seungwoo's. his legs stopped in place and his lips moved down. subin was sure he didn't know that voice, and the only one who was supposed to be with him was professor lee, to whom he met as he walked towards the halls. which meant it was someone else. someone he didn't recognize, and maybe, didn't even know.

he stepped forward again, quieter and slower this time, until he faced the door to the room seungwoo was in. taking a small breath, he opened the door.

and. what was that.

who was that... _gremlin_ cuddling with his boyfriend?

what the hell.

[005](https://sta.sh/052hb7ax6y4)

"oh, hyung", the smallest child subin has ever met looked at the door's direction, meeting his eyes. okay, whatever, he was quite cute. he was still cuddling his boyfriend, whom apparently was close to him by the honorific, and it somehow annoyed him.

even when seungwoo looked to where he was pointing, subin frowned. he wasn't sure why, usually the mere presence of the older was soothing. and, to be fair, his anger was slowly fading as his boyfriend smiled at his direction. but there was still a strange feeling blooming on his chest, making it tight. "subin-ah! i missed you so much, baby."

he blinked quickly as the adult got up and hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. it was then when he decided to relax his body and face, hugging the older just as tightly. "i missed you too, hyung."

subin wanted to ask him what had happened to him as he was away, but somehow couldn't. not when he opened his eyes and met once again the figure of the kiddo that was in the same room as them. the other was smiling at them, but not an innocent and pure one. it was _devilish_. teasingly. it pissed him off.

he decided right then that no matter who he turned out to be, subin hated him.

"ah, right. subin, meet my cousin! he transferred to here last semester but still is on his first year, so he's going to be around for a while."

transferred? he is not eleven? he was actually a young adult, only three years his dongsaeng?

and worse of all, he's on his freshman year? _he's going to be around for a while_?!

"nice to meet you, subin-hyung, i'm son dongpyo", the kid politely nodded his head, but there was something on his face that didn't seem polite at all. something in his glares felt devilish and it irked subin. "i've heard lots of you."

he frowned at the younger, glad that seungwoo was looking away from him. "curious. it's the first time i've heard of you."

"i expected that, hyung doesn't like talking much about family. kinda hurtful, but i guess it is what it is", the kiddo-- no, he knew his name now, _dongpyo_ said with a pout on his lips. "but it's okay. i still adore him."

seungwoo rolled his eyes at the young one's words, but still played with his hair. he seemed not to know what else to say as the room feel into silence, and subin could tell that his boyfriend sensed the tension between both of them. "well, subin and i were going to get some ice cream. wanna come? so you two can meet each other better."

_what?!_, subin thought, staring at the older one with wide eyes. he didn't open his mouth though, hoping that he would understand his mind. come _on_, they hadn't seen each other in weeks. a date was the least he could do to compensate the time they didn't spend together.

however, he didn't get it at first. he just noticed what he had done once he turned to the younger's direction and noticed his reaction, but at that, it was too late. dongpyo was already nodding at his cousin's suggestion, happy to be invited. "i would love to! not only i can hang out with my favourite hyung, i can get to know who makes him the happiest. it's a double win for me."

_and a double loss for me_, subin thought, as he let his boyfriend drag him alongside the younger.

* * *

once he arrived home, subin left a long breath. the last hours, where he hang out with both seungwoo and the _kid_ he called his cousin, had been kinda tiring and relieving at the same time. tiring because he restrained himself a lot with both his actions and words, having to remind himself that dongpyo was still _there_ witnessing it all, and relieving because it's been so long since he had the chance to hang out with his boyfriend that it calmed him a bit.

he was ready to sleep it all off though, knowing that otherwise, he'd overthink. but when his phone flashed up with a notification from his _snoopy-hyung_, he sat down the bed and opened it. 

[006](https://sta.sh/01o1s8u5u3nv)

well, _damn_. how could he reply that? he couldn't lie to his boyfriend even if his life was at sake. but it's not like he can just tell him that he thinks seungwoo's cousin is probably a devil whose life goal was to piss him off.

he tried thinking about the young kid. okay, he was annoying and clingy and didn't let him enjoy his time with his own lover. but putting that aside, he was a polite kid who stayed quiet whenever his hyung spoke (hyung as in _singular_, he didn't treat subin the same, clearly with no interest to change) and very easily amused by anything he did. the way his face lit when he smiled was slightly endearing, and his laugh was not that bad. 

yeah. when you ignore that he was a tease and was a bit of a disrespectful brat towards the older despite _just_ meeting him... dongpyo was tolerable.

[007](https://sta.sh/0jq52onphlx) | [008](https://sta.sh/01i3q7cvatjf) | [009](https://sta.sh/028st3ynqap9) | [010](https://sta.sh/0x8csih7x3)

subin rolled his eyes as his boyfriend sent him laughing emojis, forgetting all about the fiasco of hours ago as he planned to go out a second time that week, to redeem himself. it was fine, it had just happened this once. at the end of the day he was still seungwoo's boyfriend of nearly two years now, and dongpyo was what? his cousin. just a cousin. 

....whom seungwoo know for nearly all his life. whom he'd probably seen since he was a literal baby and saw him grow until the young adult he now was. who was clearly very close and important to him. well, _obviously_, dongpyo is family. he's his boyfriend. it's different. 

huh. what was this feeling? he wasn't one to be insecure, he knew how awesome he was and how lucky seungwoo was that subin only had eyes for him. but somehow the more he thought about seungwoo and dongpyo the more he felt like he had more importance over himself. 

but that was _stupid_, and totally - definitely - not it. it was probably just because the younger kept looking at him with that teasing manner. he was trying to make him weaker and doubt himself. 

and he'd not let that happen. so he shoved those thoughts away. 

* * *

[011](https://sta.sh/08x4qi43hfa)

irrationally, subin left a sign while staring on this timeline, not believing what was on its top. his beloved hyung and lover had just retweeted a picture of son dongpyo. and by its contents, they had spent a while together.

together by themselves. the two of them, without him.

which was partly _his_ fault for avoiding the freshman like the plague, not that he would ever admit it out loud. either way, it didn't mean he couldn't glare at the tweet as if his eyes would make it get deleted. or, better, as if him glaring at the pixels that formed dongpyo's face would magically make him return to busan, away from seungwoo. from his seungwoo.

he heard a chuckle at his table, bringing him back to the outside world. "you're jealous of your boyfriend's _cousin_? i can't believe it."

subin glared at his younger friends, yohan and hangyul, who were laughing him. maybe he shouldn't have told them the events of past monday. "i am not jealous of him, _please_. he just annoys me and i don't want to be around seungwoo-hyung when he's around."

"because he's as annoyingly and disgustingly clingy as you are", hangyul shrugged.

"yah, don't say that", yohan said in a scolding tone, but then laughed. "dongpyo's _much_ clingier. have you seen them? once i went to ask for some advice to hyung and he was there too, sitting on his lap and all sappy. it would be gross if he wasn't so cute too. maybe even cuter than you, subin-ah."

subin groaned at that. that kid is _not_ cuter than he is. no way. he's not even that cute! or cute at all! he's _evil_!

"you have a point, yohan-ah", the youngest nodded, turning to the other. "and that makes you jealous because you wanna be glued onto him the way he is right now."

"no!", he rolled his eyes. "listen, i have all the rights to be butthurt! i haven't seen my boyfriend in weeks and when he's back there's a gremlin hanging on his neck, looking down on me and refusing to let go. he's _challenging_ me."

"didn't you two go on a date the other day? just you two?"

subin took a deep breath. "yes. and no, because guess who was also on the movies that day?"

"oh, no."

"oh yes, yohan. it was _awful_, but at least he went to watch maleficent instead of the joker. i don't know what it would be of me if we sat down the same theatre." 

hangyul tilted his head. "so you just met him before the movies and went separate ways? that's no biggie."

"no, he found us again while we were eating after the movie, and then decided to tag along until the day ended", he sighed at the memory. "does he not know what it means when a couple goes out together? as a couple? doing _couple_ stuff?"

"well, if he really is just a kid maybe he's never had a couple", yohan pondered. it made his best friend laugh.

"he's still a freshman. that's quite unlikely", he looked away again, tired of this conversation. why were they friends, again? why couldn't they understand his side?

despite not looking at him, subin could feel hangyul's eyes on him. "so your response is to avoid your boyfriend?"

"i'm not avoiding him. i'm avoiding the kid."

"yeah, but if he's glued to seungwoo-hyung all the time, it automatically means you're ignoring him too."

he stared at the duo. "no, yohan. just because i'm not attached to hyung's hip like that one is it doesn't mean i'm avoiding him. we still text and all", he started trailing off. "like when he was on that summer trip", he realized, frowning hard.

_son dongpyo, you powerful gremlin_.

"maybe you should just let it be and accept the third wheel from now on", hangyul shrugged.

"sorry, subin-ah, but i have to agree with this one", the other made a face.

"yah. i have a name."

"i do too. and it's not yah."

"sure, _yoh_. whatever, i've been right plenty of times, no need to talk like that."

"yes, but it still pains me to admit it."

"yah!"

the older rolled his eyes at the scene. it was quite common for them to bicker for nothing, and to be honest, he was used with that. still a bit tired though, he had his own issues and they weren't the most helpful guys out there.

he enjoyed their presence though. but he'd die before admitting it to either of these two.

[012](https://sta.sh/0dygvjm3u1a) | [013](https://sta.sh/03giuidrg2r) | [014](https://sta.sh/0zwaoqbv7rz)

subin ignored the notifications from his friend to look at an specific reply. the one by user _sonpyodong_. let's be friends, he say? he was three years younger than him! _three_! and he still is clinging onto his very taken cousin while giving him glares. he, who was _the_ boyfriend!

that can't be it. he's challenging him, teasing him _again_, on a place where everyone can see, too. _on twitter_.

the audacity.

[015](https://sta.sh/0dvhyo8foev)

* * *

[016](https://sta.sh/0o329jz84o5) | [017](https://sta.sh/018t717kyeqj) | [018](https://sta.sh/0i1lab7pfh7)

* * *

because subin is not one to let a child tease him like that, he refuses to complete the mutual. he was not one to give up easily, to let himself fall on the other's games.

but, apparently, dongpyo was the same. he kept trying to make small talk whenever they crossed ways around campus, and he often interacted with his tweets, be it by complimenting him, giving his unwanted opinion whenever subin vented about something he saw, or pestering for him to finally complete the mutual.

he'd not do that.

"when i said my arms where open i did not mean _literally_, and definitely not when i have a thesis to finish", seungsik suddenly spoke next to him, taking him back to the real world. he had visited his and chan's shared flat and was currently cuddling the older of the two. 

as if he hadn't heard his words, subin hugged him closer. "hyung, i'm cuddle deprived and you have until november to hand in your thesis. please let me have it."

"don't worry, you big baby, i would never deny you anything", he laughed at his dongsaeng's actions. "it's just that a warning would be nice. besides, shouldn't you be demanding cuddles from your boyfriend?"

"yeah, subin-ah, let us the single ones mop about our love life in peace. shoving the taken agenda on our faces is byungchan's role", chan shouted from across the other room, not looking up from his laptop, his glasses almost falling from his nose.

ignoring the other's words, the youngest raised a brow at that. "still haven't told him, hyung?"

"this is not about me, young one. you still want your cuddles, don't you?", seungsik glared at subin who went mute at that. "you're troubled, and assuming that you're here getting cuddles from me i'm assuming it has something to do with seungwoo-hyung."

he pouted. "maybe."

"really?"

"...kinda."

"that's vague, subin-ah."

"i _know_", he sighed, pouting even harder at the oldest. "it's related to him but our relationship is fine. it's just... have you heard of his cousin?"

"the dongpyo kid? yes, i have. he's cute and seems nice, too."

subin made a disgusted face. "he's the reason why i can't cuddle my boyfriend. he's the opposite of nice. he's the son of the devil."

seungsik stared at his younger friend with a dumbfounded expression. "are we talking about the same petit freshman?"

"yes! small body, small face, small _everything_ dongpyo. why does everyone think he's too cute for evil? small people are the worse."

"you're quite small yourself."

"yes, my point exactly", he sighed. "there can be only one of us, and he's making sure that it'll be him. unacceptable. just because he knows him longer? i'm _dating_ seungwoo-hyung. how dare he."

the older stayed a while in silence, just staring at subin. then he hugged him tighter. "aww, our subinie is jealous of a freshman."

"i'm _not_! let me go, hyung!"

"never! you're so cute when you're pouting."

"i'm not even pouting!"

"yes you are! cute pouty subin is the best subin. a shame your jealousy is showing."

the youngest rolled his eyes, trying to stop showing him any reaction. he reasoned that his hyung would eventually stop if he didn't act the way he wanted. he was soon proved right, with the older letting go of his hug. just a bit, though, he was still trapped on his arms and, well, subin didn't want to get out of them so soon. "hyung, try to put yourself on my shoes. if you had stayed weeks without seeing chan-hyung, and when you finally can go out with him, someone three years younger than you steals him. would you be pleased?"

seungsik tilted his head to ponder. "three years younger? so like, your age."

"we're four years apart."

"same thing, you're baby", he smiled warmly, but still with some hint of teasing. 

the dongsaeng wanted to protest against that, but opted otherwise. "okay, imagine that you see me cuddling that hyung when you want to be alone with him."

"well, chan is not my boyfriend and you two are close. that's fine."

"i said put yourself in my shoes! pretend that he's your boyfriend and we never met before i stole him. every time you want to see him, i'm there. even if i'm cute and seemingly nice, whenever you want some alone time with him, i just stare are you in a challenging way. would you be pleased?"

he watched as seungsik turned away from him, to stare at the man his age who was too focused on his laptop to notice the commotion they've been doing for the past few minutes. subin thought it was ridiculous that chan never noticed how much the older cared from him. sure they teased each other a lot and had their silly arguments, but it was clear how much he cared for his roommate and how much he loved him. it was cute, but also hurtful to watch.

if only one of them would do something about this, because it wasn't like this pining was completely one-sided. 

"no", the hyung finally broke the silence in a weak tone. "not really."

he brushed some of his bangs away in a sassy way, smirking at him. "see, _thank you_."

"yeah. i'd be jealous."

"exactl-- what, no!", subin pouted as he stared at the older. "the word is butthurt. annoyed. not _jealous_."

his senior hummed. "well, nothing's going to change your mind so let us cuddle without a word, what about that?"

he was ready to protest and explain to him why he was _entirely_ wrong, but that did sound like a great idea, so he obliged.

[019](https://sta.sh/0mq423vkp4t) | [020](https://sta.sh/09enatnku1s) | [021](https://sta.sh/0e0frj18o8m) | [022](https://sta.sh/015zvjo5l34e)

* * *

once his classes of the day ended, all subin wanted to do was to crash onto his bed and hibernate as long as his consciousness and sense of responsibility allowed him. however he suddenly felt a wave of energy as he met eyes with a familiar figure. "seungwoo-hyung, what are you doing here?"

"waiting for your class to end", he smiled at his boyfriend before kissing his forehead. "are you free now? we could grab a coffee or something and chat a bit."

"yes... but what about you? you said you have t.a duties today."

"well, there's an hour and a half until then and i just felt like spending time with my lovely boyfriend, so", he shrugged. "let's go?"

he raised a single brow at the older's words, feeling like teasing him for his clinginess. but, well, he too would love to spend some time with his lovely lover. so he opted to just grab seungwoo's arm and nod his head. "sure, hyung, let's go. i'm a bit hungry myself."

"i came in a good timing then", he laughed a bit. 

they walked to the nearest cafeteria, one that they often visited together, while chatting about random stuff. seungwoo was tired of _already_ being surrounded by paperwork and many research books, despite still being the first month of the semester, while subin was never one to talk about school. so they avoided the subject and instead talked about whatever crossed their minds (have you seen this new idol group that debuted? have you been gaming anything lately? when will seungsik and chan finally start dating?).

once they entered the shop, though, the older trailed off. "oh? dongpyo is here."

_here we go_, subin prepared himself. he could already feel the older walking towards the table the kid was sitting on, starting to pull him along. he could refute that they hadn't made their own order yet, but he decided not to say it.

"hey, can we sit here?", seungwoo started, smiling down at the freshman. he jumped slightly on his seat but his startled face quickly faded as he saw who was talking to him.

"seungwoo-hyung! of course, you can. you too, subin-hyung", he grinned until his eyes vanished from his face. it would be an adorable thing if it wasn't son dongpyo, the kid who keeps appearing whenever he wanted to have some alone time with his boyfriend.

like right now.

"actually, hyung, you can sit down first and i'll make our orders. the usual, right? an ice americano and a small croissant?", subin asked seungwoo as he moved to seat in front of the freshman.

as he said that, though, both of them reacted and he wasn't proud of the obvious excuse to stay far from dongpyo. he couldn't read what mirrored on the older's face, but he was certain that the other was hurt, his grin losing its grin. well, not really, he was still smiling, but it didn't feel as genuine as the one from earlier. subin pretended he hadn't noticed it though, leaving the duo to go to the cashier, not returning right away after he paid for it all. dongpyo can enjoy seungwoo's undivided attention and he doesn't witness it. it was for the best.

"here it is--", he started once he returned to their table, surprised that his lover was on his own. "where did dongpyo go?"

"he said classes to attend to", he replied in a shrug, but something didn't feel right. he could feel the other was bothered.

"what?"

"hmm?"

"something is bothering you", subin said, tilting his head. "care to tell me?"

seungwoo sighed. "i just wish you and dongpyo could get along. dongpyo is out going but he's awkward around new people, and i hoped that being around you would help. but you two act like magnets of the same pole", he smiled at that, but it felt like a sad smile. subin gulped at the older's words, not sure what to say. but he was certain that he had probably said - or did - something wrong, and something that had brought such smile onto his hyung's lips. "but it's fine, really. you don't have to be friends with him if you don't want to, and the same applies to him. i get that sometimes people just don't click."

"...i'm sorry."

"don't be, i told you it's fine", the older opted to say. "but let us change the subject to something happier."

subin nodded at that, bringing up a random thing he recalled seeing on his timeline earlier today. but the weird feeling from earlier was still there.

* * *

[023](https://sta.sh/019vsoln6qcl) | [024](https://sta.sh/02dpbzxl4yvb) | [025](https://sta.sh/0e2gfiakmg2) | [026](https://sta.sh/01wt8qz4o71) | [027](https://sta.sh/011s67mqr6ao)

* * *

maybe subin had been a little immature.

_maybe_.

he would never admit it out loud though. however, the small realization was enough for him to think about it from time to time and feel bad. feel _guilty_. 

dongpyo was new to seoul. he was young and has just moved to a big place where he only knew one person, _seungwoo_, who was also the closest thing he had as a home. it was bothersome to see him so clingy, but it was because he was lonely. he was so far from home and knew no one else. yeah, he was a bit of a brat and that pissed him off, felt like he was challenging the older. but he probably didn't mean evil. it was just his personality.

although he was still up for no good. but that was fine, because subin was the same.

it hurt his pride to admit how alike he was to the younger one. cute, smart, quite sassy, and slightly devilish. someone who had all their hyungs and noonas at their palms but, deep down, was a big baby who loved attention and cuddles.

dongpyo was very similar to himself. and he knew that if he had someone being so cold to himself as subin has been to his dongsaeng, he'd take it a bit personally even if he refused to admit it.

seungwoo had said that them not getting along was fine. however, he didn't think it was something excusable, because he hadn't even tried to befriend him. he'd been petty instead.

he sighed, staring at the younger's profile. this was probably foolish and not that deep, but when subin pressed that button, he felt like he had just made the biggest sacrifice in his life. one that maybe would give him redemption. hopefully.

[028](https://sta.sh/022b5h4jwdrb) | [029](https://sta.sh/01shp1fz8u0a) | [030](https://sta.sh/01vdoexhd6hx) | [031](https://sta.sh/01h72v4hca95)

* * *

"subin-hyung-ah!", he heard someone say on a tone slightly too loud for a library and, worst of all, it was an aegyo tone. still, he forced himself to look away from his book to look up at dongpyo, who was standing next to his chair.

"yes, dongpyo?"

"i, well... you're sitting alone and all other tables seem to be occupied. you don't mind if i make you company, do you?" 

he paused at that, staring at the other. subin would be lying to say he was completely okay with him, that he no longer felt any bitter awkwardness when he was around him. but he didn't want to be cold to him for no reason, and he didn't see any reason why he'd mind it. "no, it's fine. sit down."

the freshman blinked at that, slightly taken aback, but was soon grinning again. "thank you", he said in a quiet voice, sitting down a seat far from the older as he opened his own notebook, the table falling into silence once again.

subin wasn't sure how much time passed, but he presumed it wasn't much. he couldn't help but be hyper-aware about his companion, especially since dongpyo seemed to be paying attention to him too. even not looking directly at him, he was clearly stiff, wanting to reach out to his hyung, and that made _himself_ also stiffer, a big elephant in between the two of them, waiting to be mentioned.

the silence was only broken by dongpyo clearing his throat. "actually, hyung", he after a while, diverting subin's attention from his book once again. "i also wanted to talk to you."

in all honesty, he did not want to talk to dongpyo right now. not because they were in a library, or because he was studying (which he, in fact, wasn't doing) but because he knew he wasn't exactly ready for that confrontation. "yes?"

"i wanted to apologize for my behaviour these past few days", he started and it made subin fight down a frown. he was apologizing? he did nothing wrong. "i was a bit disrespectful about your time with seungwoo-hyung and i should have been more thoughtful. it just has been too long since i last saw him, and he's also the only familiarity thing i have, and i guess i got too ahead of myself", he sighed. "and also i'm used with being hyung's favourite dongsaeng. but it's probably because i'm his only dongsaeng. or, well, was. he has you now, and i should respect it. so, i'm sorry, hyung."

the older stared at dongpyo, blinking a few times. "i'm the one who should apologize. i've been really rude to you too, i was petty that you were trying to steal him. it felt like you were trying to certain dominance over me."

"well, yeah. i kinda was."

"...ah. well, still, i shouldn't be rude to you. i should have tried to understand your side, and well, you're his family. you should cuddle him and hang out with him and all of that too. that's not boyfriend-exclusive. so, yeah. please apologize me."

the younger pouted at that, looking down at the table. "you're okay, hyung. i forgive you", he replied, but then raised his head to smirk at subin. "if you forgive me, that is."

he furrowed his eyes. "you're lucky you're adorable, brat."

"oh, you think i'm adorable?, he giggled. "good to know."

"yeah. i'm still better, though."

"fair by me", dongpyo grinned.

the table suddenly felt into another silence, but this one was more comfortable than the first one. still, dongpyo wasn't showing any signs of getting off, and there was something that made subin curious. so, he decided to give it a shot. "dongpyo, can i ask you one thing?"

"sure."

"why did you transfer to this university? you left your friends back in busan, right?"

he nodded. "yeah. well, the university i was before isn't exactly what i expected and wanted something better. so i decided to apply here and was really happy that i made it. it sucks that i had to leave everyone behind, but i knew it would be better for my future, so i still went ahead. and either way, there was seungwoo-hyung too. and well", dongpyo grinned at him. "now you too."

subin caught himself smiling back at that. "yeah. you got me now."

"hyung, you have no idea how happy i got when seungwoo-hyung's boyfriend followed me back", the freshman admitted out loud. "i instantly went _uwu_."

"uwu?", he questioned with a frown, but then remembered the wave of emojis. "ah, that weird conversation you had with that friend of yours?"

"hyeongjunie? he's my boyfriend."

that made the older froze on his seat. "you have a boyfriend? you're like, fifteen at most."

"i'm old enough, aish", he made a face at his insinuation, but then realized something. it made him smile in a teasing manner towards his hyung. "wait, you read my conversation with hyeongjun? were you stalking my account?"

subin gulped down. "as if. you're not that interesting, i just completed the mutual to be friendly and it appeared on my timeline."

dongpyo snorted. "_right_, hyung. anyway, i should be going, i don't want to be an excuse for you not studying."

"hey!", he shouted at the younger who walked away. the worst thing? he really was planning on doing that.

* * *

[032](https://sta.sh/0mjvl7vuvpo) | [033](https://sta.sh/0e1o0fpn98l)

subin stared at his phone, a bit unsure of what to answer. seungwoo had a point, they weren't the best of friends and dongpyo didn't even know _his_ friends. but also... dongpyo barely had any friend in seoul apart from his cousin. it was a yearly thing that their university did, a small celebration where students could perform something to the others - a song, a dance, even make a stand-up show if that's what they'd like - so that everyone could start the new semester fully energized. and he was sure his friend's performance would be a nice stage to watch, they had prepared a dance cover that mixed taekwondo movements and the mixture was quite fascinating. dongpyo would probably love the show and it would probably be much more fun if he was around people he knows and, as the older had said, if he got to meet new people.

he'd love to be with his boyfriend only, but also, he couldn't allow himself to deprive the kid of this fun event, too.

[034](https://sta.sh/01qi53br7a3j)

* * *

"thank you for letting me watch, hyung", dongpyo said with a big smile. they were currently eating a very healthy meal, mc donalds, at almost eleven. yohan and hangyul's performance had ended a while ago and despite them not winning any prize (which, in subin's totally unbiased opinion, was full of crap) it didn't stop for the five of them to celebrate it.

he caught himself smiling at the youngest. "no need to thank me, kid."

"you? i was talking to hangyul-hyung", he refuted quickly, turning to the other. "really, hyung, you and yohan-hyung were really nice tonight! i'm happy that i got to see it."

"you're welcome, kiddo", the older of the two was the one who replied instead, quick to snuggle dongpyo. "oh my god, you're so cute, i can't believe it took forever for these two to let us all meet."

"hyu~ung, let me go! i'm eating!"

"yah, stop bothering the kid. we just met today", hangyul slapped his best friend's shoulder as he scolded him. 

the scene happening in front of his eyes made subin roll his eyes, but as he did so, he noticed his boyfriend staring at him with a wide smile. "what?"

"nothing", he said, moving slightly closer. "i'm just happy."

he tilted his head. "with something specifically or...?"

that made seungwoo put some thought before replying. "i guess both. overall i'm really happy and all, but i guess i have a new reason to be happy."

"yeah?"

"yeah. you're trying to be nice to dongpyo."

ah, so that was it. he didn't mind it, not in a negative way at least, but it probably wasn't that much in the end. there was no reason for his boyfriend to be so happy about that, he was just being friendly. something he probably should have been since the start. "well. i guess."

his boyfriend gave him small giggles at that, kissing his cheek lightly. "thank you."

usually, he'd put on a teasing face and question what was there to be thankful for. but, instead, they were interrupted. "eww, hyung, gross! we're still here."

"yeah, subin-ah, we're still sitting right here."

that made him roll his eyes at that, and despite protest from the younger trio, he kissed seungwoo's lips.

* * *

[035](https://sta.sh/0t8ks7mtj9s) | [036](https://sta.sh/01r8adymduv3) | [037](https://sta.sh/01crddcvkxev) | [038 ](https://sta.sh/01c0yd4ds32v)

* * *

[039](https://sta.sh/019rnc10ls3l)

"subin-ah."

"hmm?"

"stop lurking on twitter when you should be cuddling me."

"but i am?", he replied in a shrug. the older stayed quiet after he said that, making subin look up from his phone. "what? i am."

"no, you're being back hugged by me", seungwoo pouted as he rested his chin on the younger's shoulder. "why are you reading dongpyo's tweets?"

"i just find it funny how he's jealous of his friend for cuddling his boyfriend."

that made his boyfriend laugh. "that sounds familiar."

"yeah? how so?"

"seriously?"

subin looked away from the device again, frowning at him. "_what_."

"that's exactly what happened between us and dongpyo at the beginning of the semester. you being jealous that dongpyo kept cuddling with me."

the younger left a sound at the insinuation, clearly offended. "i told you i was _not_ jealous!"

"still going to deny it? okay then, big baby", the older mused as he hugged his boyfriend tighter. subin huffed at that, still, he found himself giggling triumphantly. "well, maybe after going through the same thing he'll stop cuddling with you when it's my turn."

seungwoo gave him a tired look at him, but decided to not refute the other. he knew he as too stubborn at that. "you know, we really shouldn't be talking about dongpyo when he's not here."

he hummed. "you have a point. we could be having fun by ourselves."

"yeah?"

"yeah", subin said, shutting down his phone and changing his position, so he was now on the older's lap, facing him. "gonna end you at mario cart, hyung."

he watched as the older scoffed. "maybe in your dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> ok but i rly need to write more victon stuff... imagine stanning them for 3 years and your only fic is a crossover. and it's not even like i never had any plot for them i just am the worst alice alive and never wrote said plots. please forgive me  
stream [nostalgic night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOXkpWuwfy8) and [flash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlQEKB2H7z4).


End file.
